


some kind of magic

by echeol



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, Coming of Age, Fluff and Angst, Growing Up, M/M, Minghao Centric, Multi, Oh wow, Questioning, Slow Burn, ages may not be accurate for the sake of the story so dONT MIND THEM, draco having a proper redemption arc, how do we do tags, jeonghan enby !!!!, like reaaaaally slow, lots of fluff, minghao being a sassy boi but also a floof boi, minghao character development, minghao is gay lost, remus and sirius being the gay dads, remus as a teacher, verhao in skirts, vernon ace hehe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26236399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echeol/pseuds/echeol
Summary: 11 years old, pure-blooded minghao arrives in a completely foreign country to go to that famous wizard school named hogwarts. He will make new friends, maybe even meet the love of his life but most importantly he will find himself.first posted on twitter!
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. The train

September 1st, First year

It was noisy. Very noisy. People rushing everywhere to grab their trains, shouting, talking. The noise of suitcases rolling on the ground, of the trains entering or leaving the train station… Minghao hated it. But most of all he hated the fact that he had to be alone there, his parents not caring enough to accompany their 11 years old in a fucking foreign country on the other side of the world. No, he wasn’t mad, just a little upset. You would be too if your parents had sent you to a school on another continent but not bothering to come with you to said other continent. Anyways, here he was, alone and lost in the middle of King’s Cross station with his trolley full of school stuff, looking for platform which didn’t seem to exist. That was until he spotted a strange family with 2 men and 2 children that looked older but had the same kind of trolley as him, so he decided to follow them.

“Okay so Skye are you sure you did not forget Scoop at home?  
-Nope! He’s in his cage Moony!  
-I can’t believe we let her adopt a cat… These creatures are evil I’m telling you. Yesterday he was taking a nap in the bathroom sink! Why did he even do that?!  
-Shhh! He might hear you !  
-I don’t think he cares tho-  
-Okay kids calm down we’re in front of the portal. Who’s going first?  
-Zach!  
-Skye!”  
The two kids spoke at the same time. Minghao was confused, what portal are they talking about?  
One of the 2 men pinched the bridge of his nose.  
“Okay so let’s do this, who went first last time?  
-I think it was Zach!  
-Okay then Skye, you’re first!”  
The girl sighed but still took her trolley and started to run right in the wall separating the two platforms. Minghao was about to stop her but she passed through the wall like it wasn’t here. He blinked in disbelief for a few times.  
“Okay, Zach your turn!”  
This time it was the boy who ran and passed through the wall. After that the two men did the same, leaving minghao alone once again in front of the wall  
“Well then…..”  
He closed his eyes and started running towards the wall, anticipating the impact…. Which never came. When he opened his eyes, he was on the other side of the wall and he blinked a few times to be sure.  
“Oh well…”  
He tried to find his way on the crowded platform, between parents telling their kids to behave well this year and the students seeing their friends for the first time after the holidays. He eventually got to the old train, quickly got on it, not without difficulty (that trunk was bloody heavy) and started looking for an empty compartment. Luckily, he found one, he entered it, closed the door and crashed on the seat next to the window while sighing. At least this was done and over with, and he didn’t even have to talk to anyone!  
It’s not that he couldn’t speak English at all, he had classes ever since he was a baby, but his English was VERY accented and he hated it because whenever he started to talk, everyone around him started thinking that he couldn’t understand anything and talked to him in baby language.  
He closed his eyes and waited for the train to start, silently praying that no one would enter his compartment.

Well his prayers weren’t heard by anyone apparently because a few minutes later, when the train started moving, his compartment door opened widely, forcing him to open his eyes. There were two boys, apparently his age, with their trunks, smiling at him.  
“Hi! Can we sit here? The other compartments are full.”  
Minghao almost thought about flipping them off but he didn’t have the heart nor the motivation to do so, so he just nodded curtly, and the two boys cheered before entering and closing the door.  
“Thank you! I’m Lee Seokmin and this is-  
-I’m Kim Mingyu! And you?”  
He blinked a few times upon hearing this, ‘Lee Seokmin’? ‘Kim Mingyu’? These names sure didn’t sound really ‘Euro-typic’ but it couldn’t be heard in their accent.  
He realized he’s been dazing out for too long and answered.  
“I-I’m Xu Minghao-“  
One of the boys, Seokmin, jumped excitedly in his seat.  
“Ohhh where are you from? See, Mingyu and I are not from here at all, we’re from South Korea!! What about you?  
-I’m from China!”  
He frowned a little after talking, why was his English so accented and not theirs? ‘Life is not fair’ he thought.

“That’s cool! Do you know anyone here?”  
He shook his head “No, I came here alone.  
-So you don’t have any friends yet?  
-No…  
-Well we don’t know anyone except for each other!  
-We grew up in the same hometown, Mingyu explained.  
-So! We could be your first friends here!”  
Minghao smiled a little at the idea but then thought about something.  
“But what if we’re not in the same houses? Like for example what if I’m in Slytherin and you guys in Gryffindor?  
-Why should it matter? We’re still going to have classes together and we could see each other during free time!  
-Yeah I guess you’re right…”  
He looked out of the window again. It sounded so simple put like that but he knew his parents wouldn’t approve that. First of all, they wouldn’t approve if he was in any other house than Slytherin or Ravenclaw at the very least but heaven forbids he’s a Gryffindor, or WORSE a Hufflepuff, so they wouldn’t approve the fact that he hangs out with people from these houses. But, how would they know that… He didn’t have to tell them! Plus, they’re not even in the country so there’s no way they would know!  
Seokmin spoke before he could go any further with his thoughts.  
“So how was it like when you got your letter? Personally, I was so surprised! See, I’m a muggleborn AND I’m living in South Korea, I never thought they’d take students from that far away!”  
Minghao blinked. A muggleborn? Oh boy his parents will definitely NOT appreciate it.  
“And I’m his neighbor!, Mingyu said, I knew I’d be accepted in Hogwarts because I’m a half-blood so I knew I had a chance to be a wizard! What about you?”  
Well that was better… At least he had a little bit of wizard blood. He took a deep breath before talking.  
“Well… I’m from a pure-blooded family so… I kinda knew I was going to be a wizard… It’s not like I really had a choice...”  
He muttered the end but the other two somewhat managed to hear him.  
“What do you mean?  
-Uhh… Well my family is… Conservative… And if I dared not being a wizard, they probably would’ve abandoned me or killed me or something…  
-Wait, these kinds of people still exist? I thought they all vanished like twenty years ago or something…. You’re not like them… Right”  
Minghao shrugged “I don’t know… When I was really little like 6 or something I really believed in all of this but as time passed by I started to realize that it’s not really good to think like that…”  
And it was true, from his 11 year old perspective all that blood thing wasn’t that important, after all they were all wizard in the end!  
Mingyu smiled “Great then!”  
They spent the rest of the trip talking and Minghao thought that maybe his school life in a foreign country wouldn’t be that bad after all.


	2. Arrival at Hogwarts!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minghao and his newly found friends finally arrived at hogwarts. How will the sorting go?

When they arrived at the school, they all looked at the castle in awe  
“Wow…  
-it’s HUGE how are we going to find our way in there? We’ll get lost for sure!  
-That’s because you don’t have any sense of direction, Mingyu.  
-I don’t know how you can know that!  
-I was your neighbor for 11 years, I know what I’m talking about.”  
Minghao chuckled a little with their antics, these two were funny and had a great chemistry. He wondered if he could ever be like that with someone.  
They finally entered the castle and all the first years were looking everywhere, full of curiosity. They went into the Great Hall and Minghao felt really anxious about the outcome of the Sorting, it didn’t help that he was going to be one of the latest to be called. Seokmin must’ve sensed his distress because he patted his shoulder while smiling reassuringly at him.  
“Hey, don’t worry it’s going to be okay! I’m sure our new houses will be great!”  
He wanted to respond but the Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall, cleared her throat and started to do her welcoming speech, introducing the different teachers and all.  
“And as your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, this year again, Remus Lupin!”  
Everyone started applauding the teacher and minghao felt Mingyu getting closer to him and heard him whisper  
“I heard that he’s a great teacher! Plus, he’s the Head of Gryffindor so he’s super cool!”  
Minghao smiled a little and, when he was about to answer, the headmistress talked again  
“And last but not least, as potion teacher for the second year: Draco Malfoy!”  
Minghao blinked. ‘Draco Malfoy’? Wasn’t he a death-eater in his younger days? He asked Mingyu about this, he seemed to know more about it than him.  
“Well yeah he was, but when the whole war ended he decided to take the path of redemption and denounced himself as well as all the other death eaters, including his dad because apparently it was him who drew his mom and himself in this whole thing… He seems to really regret that whole part of his life”  
Minghao nodded “I see…  
-But hey, now everything is in the past, plus he didn’t do anything really horrible I heard.  
-Really?  
-Yeah, his biggest task wasn’t realized by him but by Snape, he never killed anyone with his own hands.  
-Oh well then…”  
Minghao was impressed with how much Mingyu knew about all of this.  
“How do you even know all that stuff??  
-Well I did a lot of research, and there was this muggle…. I don’t remember her name… JK Rawling maybe? She wrote the story of Harry Potter himself! But I don’t recommend there was SO much inaccuracies like… She made Prof Lupin DIE?? Like what the hell-  
-Shhhhh! You’re speaking too loudly!  
-Oh yeah right sorry-  
-It’s okay”  
Minghao smiled at him and Mingyu seemed like he was about to reply but the sorting finally started and he was forced to stop talking.

When the sorting started, minghao grew more and more anxious as time passed by. It didn’t help that he was one of the latest, if not the last to be called.  
“Kim Mingyu !”  
Mingyu breathed in and out deeply before going up to where McGonagall was with the Sorting Hat. It had just brushed against his head when it yelled “GRYFFINDOR !!!!”  
Applauses were heard from the Gryffindor table and Mingyu went quickly to join them. ‘this is it’ Minghao thought ‘I won’t see him ever again…’  
Not so long after, it was Seokmin’s turn. He jumped excitedly and almost ran to the chair before sitting on it. A few seconds passed before the hat yelled “HUFFLEPUFF !!”  
Minghao’s heart dropped. He was back to square one, the only people who had been friendly with him so far were in two different houses, the two in which he knew he wouldn’t fit.  
He spent the rest of the ceremony staring at his feet. This year is definitely not going to be fun. Eventually, his name got called.  
“Xu Minghao!”  
He gulped and walked slowly to the chair and sat on it. He felt the old hat being put on his head and closed his eyes, waiting for the answer. He almost jumped when he heard a voice in his head.  
“Interesting… You’re witty… Intelligent also… Pure-blooded, that’s a plus… Oh your friends are in Gryffindor and Hufflepuff… I don’t think you’d fit there though…  
-I don’t think so either…” he thought.  
“Oh well then… I think I shall put you in SLYTHERIN !!”  
Minghao heaved a sigh of relief and headed to the Slytherin table, where he sat next to a long-haired girl. At least that went right. The ceremony ended and the Feast started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I kinda feel like this chapter was short? what do you think?


	3. The Feast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The feast started and Minghao met... Quite a few new people....

He looked in awe at all the food in front of him.  
“Woah-  
-Impressive right?” Huh. The long-haired girl was in fact, a boy. And he had a slight accent in his speech but not as noticeable as Minghao’s “I was like that too when I entered first year. I’m Yoon Jeonghan, what about you?”  
He blinked a few times “I-I’m Xu Minghao  
-Do you know anyone around here?”  
He bit his lip, he was about to answer no but he thought about Mingyu and Seokmin.  
“Uh yeah kinda- I met two boys on the train but they’re not in Slytherin…”  
Jeonghan smiled.  
“I know that feeling, one of my best friends is in Gryffindor!  
-But- Isn’t there a kind or rivalry between the houses or something-  
-Oh that? There is one yes but it’s not as strong as it was in Harry Potter’s time!  
-Oh okay!”  
He started to eat in silence when Jeonghan talked to him again.  
“So where are you from? I noticed your accent, no offense though, I know I have one myself! I’m from South Korea by the way.”  
‘Like Mingyu and Seokmin!’ Minghao thought.  
“Uh- I’m from China.  
-Ohhh just like Jihoon’s friend- Ugh what’s his name again-  
-Okay so first of all he’s not MY friend.” A black-haired boy said. He had feline, almost kitten-like, features, but he had a really scary aura. Minghao made a mental note to never piss him off.  
“He’s Soonyoung’s friend, and Soonyoung is not really my friend either I’m closer to Wonwoo really-  
-Yeah yeah, whatever, what’s his name?  
-Wen Junhui.”  
Wen Junhui huh? That sounded like home.  
“Oh and in which house is he?  
-Hufflepuff.”  
Shit.  
“But Don’t worry you’ll meet him at some point-  
-Hey there!”  
Minghao jumped slightly when he heard the new voice.  
“Shua! What the hell?! Don’t appear like that you scared the poor first year-  
-I wasn’t scared just surprised.  
-Oh sorry! I’m Joshua, this dumbass’s best friend.”  
He looked at his uniform in confusion, the newcomer was definitely in Slytherin.  
“But he just said that that his best friend was in Gryffindor-  
-Ohhh he was probably talking about his OTHER best friend! His name is Seungcheol he’s over there next to a first year, I think his name is Mingi or Mingyu or something-“  
He looked in the direction Joshua showed him and he saw Mingyu talking with a boy, definitely older than him. He looked the same age as Jeonghan and Joshua, which made sense since he was apparently their bestfriend. He had black hair, and they looked disheveled, as if someone ruffled them not long ago. He had very plump lips too.  
“How do you manage to stay best friends with him if you’re not in the same house?  
-Well” Joshua answered, “We see each other quite often actually, we have classes in common, we have a lot of free time, and this year we can finally go to Hogsmeade together!”  
So they were third years huh? Minghao knew they were older than him but he didn’t know exactly how much.  
“Oh okay!  
-Why are you asking this?  
-Well I made friends on the way here, but they are both in different houses…  
-Ohh in which houses are they?  
-Well Mingyu is in Gryffindor, he’s the boy next to your friend, and Seokmin is in Hufflepuff-  
-Oh well, we know one person in Gryffindor and quite a few in Hufflepuff so I’m sure you’ll keep contact with them!  
-Talking about the Hufflepuff gang…”  
Jihoon pointed at a group of people with yellow and black uniforms coming to them and sitting at their table.  
“Are they allowed to-  
-Helloooooo!” a black-haired boy haid. He had particular eyes, they pointed in the “10:10” direction. ‘It’s funny’ Minghao thought.  
“What are you doing here Soonyoung?  
-Well, me and Junhui are here to introduce you to our new friend-  
-Well mostly yours-  
-Seokmin!”  
Minghao quickly looked in their direction and saw Seokmin waving excitedly at him  
“Hiiii!  
-Hi!  
-Wait. You two know each other?  
-Yes! We talked in the train; you know he’s the Chinese boy I talked about-  
- _Wait you’re Chinese?”_ The other boy, not Soonyoung, said, in Chinese. Minghao opened his eyes wide upon hearing the familiar language and smiled before saying excitedly.  
“ _Yes!! You too??  
-Yes!! Wow it feels so nice to finally have someone to talk with comfortably here! I mean it’s not like I can’t speak English, but it feels more right to be able to talk in my mother tongue you know?  
-Yes exactly! That’s how I feel too !!!”  
_He smiled widely. Finally, something felt home, and it felt great. Jeonghan smiled a little.  
“So Minghao, here’s Junhui and Junhui, here’s Minghao.”  
Minghao smiled as Junhui sat beside him and they started taking about where they came from, their favorite places, their favorite foods… Junhui spoke fast and a lot but Minghao didn’t mind, he finally had someone who felt the same as him about this whole leaving his home country thing.  
They ended up all talking together and getting to know each other and, eventually, the Feast came to an end.  
“So, Minghao, do you have a roommate already?, Jeonghan asked,  
-Uhhhhh…”  
Minghao thought about it. He didn’t know anyone his age and in the same house as him.  
“No….  
-Really? Well Jihoon don’t you have a free bed in your room?  
-Uhh yes I do but are we allowed to-  
-Don’t worry about that, a small talk with Mr Malfoy and everything will end up fine!”  
Jeonghan smiled, it was almost scary to be honest, but Joshua just looked at him unimpressed. He seemed to be used to it.  
“Yeah so, something you should know about Jeonghan, everything goes his way like…. Always. He’s God’s favorite apparently…  
-Yes, thank you Joshuji, now come with me we need to talk with Mr Malfoy”  
Jeonghan stood up, took Joshua with him, and went to talk to the blonde professor at their table. Soonyoung used that occasion to talk with Minghao.  
“Prof Malfoy is one of the nicest, despite his cold appearance he’s great!! But really the best of them all is Prof Lupin!”  
He showed him one of the teachers sitting at the end of the table, he had scars on his face but seemed really kind. Minghao recognized him as one of the men that were in front of him at the portal to go on Platform 9 ¾.  
“What does he have that is so special-  
-Well he’s really nice, he teaches very well, he actually cares about his students like if he sees that you’re not feeling well, he’s going to ask you about it, and if you don’t want to talk about it it’s fine! He just wants you to know he’s here for you! Yeah he’s really great… Plus he’s really open minded! That might be because he’s gay-  
-Oh shut the fuck up Soonyoung, not every single gay person is open minded, like… Grindelwald for example! Lupin’s just open minded because he’s a good person!  
-Yeah Jihoon’s right on this point.”  
A black haired boy with round glasses and a blue uniform said, sitting next to Soonyoung.  
“Hi, my name is Jeon Wonwoo, 2nd year in Ravenclaw.  
-Don’t mind his cold attitude, he’s just an introvert.” Soonyoung Said “ We’ve known each other since kindergarten!  
-Unfortunately…  
-Hey what do you mean by that?”  
Wonwoo chuckled a little  
“Humor Kwon… That’s humor….  
-Yeah well that’s certainly Ravenclaw humor that’s why I couldn’t understand it!  
-Hey Ravenclaw humor is HILARIOUS it’s just that you don’t have the ability to under-  
-Okay children calm down pretty please?” a new voice said.  
Minghao turned around to see to who it belonged and he saw Jeonghan and Joshua’s friend, Seungcheol?  
“Okay but we’re only one year younger… You know that right…?  
-Yes and I don’t care, thank you very much Jihoon.”  
Minghao chuckled a little at the interaction and then felt someone sitting next to him. He turned to see who it was just to see Mingyu wayyyy too close to him and pushed him away by reflex. He fell onto the ground  
“Oh gosh- I’m so sorry but what the hell were you doing ?!  
-I wanted to surprise you and I guess it work a little too well-  
-yES please never do this ever again- “  
Mingyu sat next to him but at a reasonable distance (remember kids, 1 meter at least bcs corona bUT, that’s not the subject here) this time.  
“So have you checked your schedule?”  
Minghao blinked and then saw the sheet of paper in front of him.  
“Oh not yet-  
-Me neither! Let’s see together!”  
They flipped the sheet of paper at the same time and read it.  
“Look we have potions and transfiguration together!  
-And DADA too!  
-Yes! I have Charms and Astrology with Hufflepuff and all the rest with Ravenclaw and all the rest with Ravenclaw-  
-Well for it’s the opposite! I have these two subjects with Ravenclaw and the rest with Hufflepuff!”  
Minghao frowned, he didn’t know anyone in Ravenclaw and yet it was the House with which he had the most classes. At least Mingyu had Seokmin… Talking about him:  
“That’s funny though, why is it like that? Like Ravenclaw and Slytherin share the most classes and Hufflepuff and Gryffindor too?  
-That’s because they want to keep a peaceful atmosphere in class, Wonwoo said. Putting Gryffindor and Slytherin for every class would be literal hell, for example, because of house rivalry. Even if it’s not as strong as before and Gryffindors and Slytherins are mostly friends now… Well there’s still a competition you see? And for the rest its mostly that Slytherins and Ravenclaws’ personalities are more alike in general, so they get along well, just like Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. They try to not put Ravenclaws with Hufflepuff too much because Ravenclaws often look down on Hufflepuffs because they feel superior-  
-And we have the proof right here-  
-Didn’t ask for that Soonyoung. Anyways, and Slytherins usually try to trick Hufflepuffs because they tend to be kinda gullible.  
-Hell yeah, and that’s really fun!” Jeonghan said while sitting down.  
“I’m not sure you should be bragging about that Hannie-  
-Oh chill out a little Cheollie you’re such a Gryffindor!  
-What do you mean by that?  
-Well you guys have a tendency to be a little… Stuck up!  
-Oh I might be stuck up but at least I’m not a SNAKE!  
-Oh yeah? You wanna talk about-  
-Okay okay let’s calm down a bit shall we?” Joshua said  
“Well he’s the one that started it!  
-You answered!  
-Well I don’t fucking care, stop fighting or else Malfoy AND Lupin are going to come over here and kick both your asses and I’m not sure you want to have detention on the first day of school.  
-Yeah I guess you’re right… Sorry Han…  
-Yeah….. Same here…..”  
Joshua seemed like the more responsible of the three, Minghao thought, he might be the oldest.  
“Oh by the way Minghao, it has been settled, you can stay in Jihoon’s room!”  
Minghao smiled  
“Great!”  
They continued talking until it was time to go in their respective dormitories. 


	4. The Dorms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minghao finally sees the Slytherin dorms and talks a bit with his new roommate
> 
> TW// Internalized homophobia

They all separated and Minghao had to follow the Slytherin Prefect. The atmosphere in the Slytherin dorms was kind of special but he liked it. Despite the cold colors everywhere it was actually quite warm and the fact that he could see under the lake fascinated him.   
He found his stuff in Jihoon’s room, as agreed with Mr Malfoy and talked a bit with his new roommate. He was actually a very interesting person when you get to know him more. He learned that he was from Busan, South Korea from a prestigious pure-blooded family, like Minghao, but he didn’t care that much about all that stuff. They have quite a lot of things in common actually and Minghao really liked him. They talked for a while until they reached the point of the different relationships in the friend group.  
“So, Wonwoo and Soonyoung are the ones that have known each other for the longest. They’ve been together since birth because their parents are close friends, especially Wonwoo’s mom with Soonyoung’s parents.   
-Why only his mom though?   
-Wonwoo is a half-blood! But that didn’t stop him being at the top place in his exams last year-  
-Wait we have exams in first year?   
-Yes but they’re not as important as O.W.Ls for example!   
-Ohhh okay okay I see! What about… Jeonghan, Joshua and Seungcheol?   
-These 3? It’s complicated… They almost look like a couple but they’re not dating… Jihoon sighs.   
-All three of them together?? But isn’t it a bit…. Weird…?   
-Why would it be?   
-I don’t know they’re all boys and… They’re three…”   
Jihoon shrugs   
“Well… That has to be a thing right…? I don’t know though… It was just a thought-“  
The conversation ended there, but Minghao kept thinking about it. He was always educated with the principle that boys had to end up with girls and that that’s what’s normal but now, with the gay teacher thing and now this… He decided to ignore these thoughts, it’s not like HE was like that, people could love anyone of any gender for all he cared, as long as it had nothing to do with him involved, he couldn’t risk that. He fell asleep with the resolution to never “become” gay. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late and VERY short update im so SORRY but school got the best of me i'll do better next time :(


	5. First day of class!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minghao's first day in class, new encounters ensues :D

The first class he had the next day was potions with Mr. Malfoy. Minghao was pretty stressed out, it was the first class he ever had in a magic class that didn’t involve spells or his wand or anything and he actually never got the occasion to try out. He was fidgeting when he felt someone jump on his back   
“OW??!! Mingyu what the bloody hell?!  
-Oh- sorry I thought it could be fun…”   
He looked at him sheepishly and Minghao couldn’t help but smile   
“It’s okay I was just surprised!   
-Oh okay I see!”   
Minghao smiled at him in return, when the teacher allowed them to enter the class. He decided to sit in the back of the class, not wanting to be noticed by others, and Mingyu sat next to him.   
The class went pretty well, nothing exploded, and they were actually pretty good at that. They were kind of a good team, considering it was their first class together and that it was their first time trying out potion. Mr Malfoy was actually pretty understanding and tried to help everyone as much as he could. The class finished quickly.   
“I loved it !!   
-Really? I mean- yeah it was cool but I think I’d prefer something… Useful?   
-Are you kidding me Hao?, Minghao’s eyes widened a bit at the nickname because he was not used to it, but Mingyu didn’t notice it. Potions are useful!! You can literally create luck in a bottle ! You can heal people !! I don’t see anything more useful than that!   
-I guess I’m just more interested in things that involve spells? Like… DADA for example ! I’m sure it will be fun!   
-We’ll see this this tomorrow ! Now I have….. Herbology apparently-   
-I have…. Astronomy?   
-See you later then! Bye!”   
Mingyu left and Minghao frowned, he was left all alone. Again. He walked to his class and, because he was day dreaming, bumped into someone and fell down.   
-Ouch-   
-Oh god I’m so sorry are you okay?”   
It was a Ravenclaw girl, she looked older than him, maybe 16 or something and had short curly hair. She helped him get up.   
“No it’s okay it’s my fault I should’ve looked at where I was going and yeah-   
-Don’t worry about it! So, what’s your name?   
-My name is Xu Minghao! What about you?   
-I am Skye Lupin! And yes before you ask, I am Professor Lupin’s daughter  
-Oh okay-“   
She smiled at him and Minghao realized that she was the girl he saw at King’s Cross Station. She talked to him, getting him out of his thoughts.   
“So where are you heading?   
-Uh- Astronomy?   
-Oh wow that’s at the opposite of the castle- Follow me, I need to get there too anyways ! “   
She grabbed him by the wrist and started to walk quickly, pushing through people and taking ^some very obscure paths. Minghao struggled a bit to follow her but after that he arrived just on time for his astronomy class.  
“Thank you!   
-Nah it’s okay! If you ever need help again, try and find me! Excuse me I really got to go and find my brother now- Bye!”   
She left and Minghao entered the class with the others, he thought that the girl was very nice. He entered the class and sat next to a brown-haired boy. His name was Hongjoong and he was kind of shy but actually seemed kind. They chatted a bit before the class started. Minghao found this subject fascinating and he really enjoyed it. It passed by really fast and Minghao was almost sad when it ended.   
The rest of the day went like that, with just a pause around noon to eat. He arrived in his dorm room exhausted and just collapsed on his bed. Jihoon looked at him, amused.   
“Tired already?   
-You have no idea….”   
Jihoon laughed.   
“I reckon that the first few days are hard, but you’ll get used to it eventually and it’s going to be okay.   
-Thanks, I guess-  
-You’re welcome!”   
They then just continued on with their own activities, not quite ignoring each other, and just like that, the day ended. Minghao was feeling good about his first day and just the rest of the year in general. Maybe it wasn’t going to be hell after all!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooo i think i'm going to rush through like- first and second year? Because i don't really know what i could put in those and all my main plot ideas start around third year so yEAH-   
> also !! i wanted to apologize for any mistakes i could do in english, since it isn't my first language :( pls correct me if you see some errors !


	6. DADA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minghao's first DADA class, meeting Mr Lupin.

The next day went fast too. His last class was DADA. He found Mingyu waiting for him in front of the classroom and he smiled at him.  
“Hey there !! how was your day so far?  
-Pretty good, I think? Astronomy was pretty fun with Seokmin  
-By the way, what’s the difference between Astronomy and Astrology?  
-I’m not really sure-  
-Gentlemen, I’m sure your conversation is really interesting but now it’s time or you to enter class.”  
They both looked in the direction of the voice, it was Mr Lupin who said that. Despite his speech being quite severe, he had a kind look and the shadow of a smile on his lips. Mingyu and Minghao nodded and entered class, sitting at the back as they did in every class so far. They took their stuff and class started. It went really well and Minghao was really interested. The teacher had something particular compared to the others. Minghao liked him. The class went smoothly, both Minghao and Mingyu taking notes. The Chinese boy noticed that his friend was the active type in class, asking and answering the teacher’s questions. Minghao was the exact opposite, he didn’t dare answering questions and he wouldn’t even dream of asking one, especially with his accent, he couldn’t risk a whole classroom making fun of him. He preferred daydreaming and doodling in his notebook.  
The class finally ended and Minghao was about to go out of the room the teacher called him.  
“Mr Xu could you stay for a moment”  
Minghao and Mingyu exchanged a look and Minghao shrugged “Wait for me outside I guess?”  
Mingyu nodded and went out of the classroom while the Chinese boy went to Mr Lupin’s desk.  
“W-What is it M-Mr Lupin?”  
‘Oh gosh I sound ridiculous’ he thought, his accent was showing more because of the stress.  
“It’s just that I couldn’t help but notice the fact that you weren’t really active in class… I’m not saying it’s a bad thing not at all ! I just wanted to know if there was a particular reason… If you don’t want to tell me it’s completely fine also, I won’t push you out of your comfort either way, I’m just concerned for the well-being of my students!”  
Minghao blinked, it was the first time he’s ever seen an adult, add to that a TEACHER, ramble. He thought about it for a few seconds and took in a deep breath before talking. He felt like he could trust the teacher.  
“Well… First of all, I’m…. Shy… So, I don’t want to disturb the class… And…”  
He stopped, feeling ashamed of the rest of the sentence. My Lupin looked at him, genuinely concerned.  
“It’s okay, take your time, it’s your last class of the day anyways.”  
He took a deep breath and continued.  
“It may sound dumb but….. I- I’m ashamed of my accent… I don’t like the way it sounds, and I don’t want people laughing at me because… Because I can’t talk as fast and fluently as them!”  
He looked down to the ground.  
“I see… It’s not dumb, you know? We all have things about ourselves that we don’t like and want to hide! And you know, your English is better than some native speakers!”  
He laughed a bit and the first year joined him in doing so.  
“Now that you’ve told me that, I won’t push you in participating in class until you’re comfortable in doing so, not that I would’ve done it if you didn’t tell me!”  
Minghao nodded.

“Okay okay…  
-And I want you to know that whenever you have something you need to talk about with someone, you can talk to me about it. I’m always here to help my students!  
-Thank you so much really!  
-No need to thank me! You can go now, I think your friend is waiting for you!”  
The student nodded and was about to leave the class when the teacher stopped him.  
“And by the way, the difference between astronomy and astrology is that astrology is about reading the signs in the stars and astronomy is about learning exactly what is in the sky!”  
Minghao smiled and nodded.  
“I see! Thank you, Mr. Lupin!”  
And with that he left the classroom and joined Mingyu to explain him what he just learned. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hI!! this chapter is a bit longer i hope you enjoyed it !!  
> Home;run was . amazing . i've been streaming for the past few days i think my brain fried a bit lmao but it's okay it's for a good cause


	7. October holidays part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After two months of school the holidays are finally here! a=what could possibly happen?

The next few weeks went by very fast and eventually, the Halloween holidays started. Since he couldn’t possibly go back to China, Minghao stayed at the school and luckily all of his friends too. Since they all were from East-Asian countries, going back there for two weeks wasn’t the best solution. During the holidays, they weren’t forced to eat at their respective house tables so that’s how Minghao, Mingyu and Seokmin ended up eating together at the Hufflepuff table.   
“So, what are we gonna do during these holidays?” Mingyu asked   
“First of all I need to finish a Potions assignment so there’s that-   
-You can always do this at the end Seokmin!   
-Yeah but you know how I suck at Potions!  
-Yeah but-  
-Maybe…. We could explore the castle a little bit more!” Minghao piped up.   
Mingyu and Seokmin thought about it.   
“Yeah why not!” Seokmin said   
“Sounds fun !!”   
Minghao smiled when he felt someone sit by his side. It was Jeonghan.   
“I heard someone talk about exploring the castle?   
-Uh yeah-   
-We did this too during our first year!” that was Seungcheol.   
“Hey, we have something that could be useful for that! Minghao come in our room later we’ll show you!” And that was Joshua.   
Minghao nodded, already used to that trio’s, especially Joshua and Jeonghan’s, antics.   
“Great! See you later!”   
On that they all left.   
“Wait you know Jeonghan and Joshua THAT well?”   
The Chinese boy shrugged.   
“Well, yeah, I guess? They helped me a lot in the first weeks, with Jihon obviously since he’s my roommate.   
-I see!   
-Could you tell Jeonghan I think his hair are really pretty?” Seokmin asked.   
“Yup, I will but you should say it yourself you know.   
-Yeah, but I’m scared…   
-He seems cool on the outside but I know he has at least 3 bunny plushies on his bed.   
-Really-   
-Yup!”   
They talked for a bit before going their separate ways, Mingyu and Seokmin off doing who knows what and Minghao going to see Junhui because he needed help in Transfiguration and Junhui was apparently really good at that. The two Chinese boys got really close, bonding over the fact that they came from the same country. They were exact opposites but Minghao really enjoyed the older company.   
He met him in the Transfiguration classroom. They talked for a bit and Minghao explained to him what he was struggling with and Junhui revealed himself to be a great teacher. At the end Minghao thanked him for helping him.   
“You know you’re great at that!   
-At what?   
-Explaining! Everything became much clearer thanks to you! You should definitely do like support groups to help other students!   
-Yeah but I’m only a second year you know! I won’t be able to help a lot of people…   
-Well, when you’ll be in like 4th or 5th year you should definitely do it!   
-Yeah I’ll think about it! I still have the time though!”   
They continued talking for a while before going to meet their friend group in the castle’s park.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter ! @N0IDCHE0L


End file.
